undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Delta Rune
The Delta Rune is an emblem that represents the Dreemurr royal family."*That's the Delta Rune, the emblem of our kingdom." - Gerson It shows an orb between two wings and three triangles beneath it; the bottom middle triangle being inverted. It is first seen on Toriel's dress, foreshadowing her role in the story, as the familiar symbol appears in other places. Symbolism The Delta Rune is said to symbolize a prophecy that predates written history, although the original meaning has been lost in time."* That emblem actually predates written history. * The original meaning has been lost to time..." - Gerson The only thing that can be said with certainty is that the triangles below symbolize the monsters of the Underground; although many believe the winged circle to symbolize an "Angel.""* All we know is that the triangles symbolize us monsters below, and the winged circle above symbolizes... * Somethin' else. * Most people say it's the 'angel' from the prophecy..." - Gerson The prophecy narrates of an "Angel" who has seen the surface, who will descend into the Underground and make it empty of monsters. This prophecy has two interpretations: one where the "Angel" destroys the barrier and brings freedom to the monsters;"* Legend has it, an 'angel' who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us freedom. " - Gerson and one where it's an "Angel of Death", who massacres everyone in the Underground."* Lately, the people have been taking a bleaker outlook... * Callin' that winged circle the 'Angel of Death.' * A harbinger of destruction, waitin' to 'free' us from this mortal realm..." - Gerson Trivia * "Delta Rune" is an anagram of "Undertale." * The Delta Rune actually makes an earlier appearance than on Toriel's dress. It appears during the introduction sequence, on a monster's shirt, and it is shown over the doorway that is entered in the first room. * The Delta Rune bears a resemblance to the royal crest of the Zelda series, both with three triangles and a winged figure. Gallery OnceUponaTime.png|The rune's appearance during the game's introduction. Asgore sprite.png|The wings and orb appear on Asgore's brooch on his cape. AsgoreFight.gif|...And in battle it appears on his chestplate. Toriel.png|The rune is the most prominent feature of Toriel's dress. Undertale_Ruins_Gate_Outside.png|It appears right above the door leading back to the Ruins. Mysterydoor.png|The rune appears on the Mysterious Door. Lesser_Dog.gif|It appears on Lesser Dog's shield in battle. Core.png|The crest can be found above some doors in the CORE. Delta_Window.png|In the final corridor (Approaching the throne room), the symbol appears on all of the stained glass windows. Gerson.png|A variant of the rune can be seen on Gerson's wall. Snowdinshopkeep.png|Another variant appears in Snowdin's shop on a scroll. Asriel_Dreemur_Transformed.gif|Asriel's Second Form in battle, where it can be seen on his robe Asrielfinalform.gif|Asriel's Third Form in battle, showing much resemblance to the Delta Rune Screenshot-Toriel and Monster Kid at school.png|It appears on the School doors in the True Pacifist ending credits. References pl:Delta Rune Category:Plot Elements